


Pour la vie et dans la Mort

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [13]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: John et Helen partagent un moment d'amour et de passion.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Pour la vie et dans la Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Sur le prompt "Rougir", j'ai voulu écrire un instant d'amour où tout va bien chez les Smith.

A l’heure à laquelle John rentra, il sut que les enfants étaient déjà au lit, ainsi ferma-t-il sans un bruit la porte et se dirigea-t-il vers le salon où Helen lisait en attendant qu’il rentre. Elle ne l’avait pas entendu et John en profita pour la contempler un instant. Sa belle Helen, elle était magnifique, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, son chemisier laissait entrevoir assez de peau sans pour autant la rendre vulgaire. Elle était… à couper le souffle. Il se sentait si chanceux qu’elle l’ait choisi lui plutôt qu’un autre homme et chaque jour il essayait de la rendre la plus heureuse au monde, la comblant de petites attention, la faisant parfois rougir.

Et tandis qu’il s’approchait enfin, il laissa courir dans le cou de sa femme ses doigts, caressant sa peau douce. Il sentit un frisson parcourir les épaules d’Helen sous le contact de sa main et sans jamais la quitter, il s’assit à ses côtés. Les yeux illuminés de désir de sa compagne se posèrent sur lui attisant la flamme qui brûlait au creux de son cœur. Il l’aimait tellement, elle était toute sa vie, sa raison de continuer dans le Reich, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Mais ce soir il ne souhaitait pas penser à de sombres desseins, il ne voulait pas penser au Reich ou au nazisme ou aux crimes qu’il devait commettre pour protéger sa famille. Ce soir il voulait aimer sa femme, la désirer, la chérir.

Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leurs paupières se fermèrent, leurs sens prenant le pas sur la raison, leurs mains explorèrent, cherchèrent. Leurs vêtements tombèrent, s’échouant sur le parquet du salon, le livre fut abandonné, perdu sur le tapis, vestige d’une soirée qui aurait dû être tranquille. Les yeux clos, les deux amants s’aimèrent, se redécouvrirent. Le corps de John couvrait tendrement celui de son épouse pendant que les doigts d’Helen se perdaient dans les cheveux de son mari. Peu de mots furent échangés car à cet instant ils étaient futiles, les actes parlaient et Helen n’avait pas besoin qu’il lui dise à quel point elle était belle, elle le ressentait. Les seuls paroles qui quittèrent leur bouche furent « Je t’aime ». C’était tout ce qui comptait. Leurs corps unis et dansant ensemble parfaitement exprimaient bien plus que les louanges, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre martelaient leur amour dans leur poitrine. Ils ne se quitteraient jamais, ensemble pour la vie et dans la Mort.


End file.
